


The Lights Go Down, But Sometime There Can Still Be Light

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers IDW
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Phantom and Wing are the same person, Post War, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: A very familiar song is played, and it brings Deadlock to a time where he had ALL of his friends and family.He misses Wing so much, and just wishes he had a chance to tell him how he really felt.And then, he gets a few very large surprises, and some very large events that could turn his world upside down.





	1. Ressurection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first song fic, so I apologize if it is horrible. The first chapter is short, the next ones will be longer, I promise. Comments are appreciated! ^^
> 
> The song is "The Lights go Down" By ELO

 

_(A.N: Okay, so originally Drift was going to be Deadlock through the entire story, but I now realize he has to be Drift, and Deadlock will make some appearances.)_

 

 

_~@~_

 

_One day, I gotta get out of here,_

_I gotta make everything clear_

_I gotta see you._

_I know, the way that I feel is wrong, so wrong._

_But I gotta carry on, when you ain't around._

_~@~_

 

Drift jerked when he heard the music flowing into his room. What in the world? This was Wing's favorite song, and Wing was-was- was dead. And Drift certainly hadn't played it. How in the name of Primus was it playing?! But Drift couldn't help the small happy smile that came to his face. This song brought quite a few happy memories: Wing being incredibly embarrassed when Drift caught him singing along, Wing and Drift singing the song as loud as they possibly could to piss off Axe, Wing and Drift managing to get every Knight to sing along with them, even Dai Atlas.

 

_~@~_

_I believe things are going wrong,_

_And the night goes on and on,_

_All your dreams have flown away,_

_And the sun won't shine today_

 

_The lights go down,_

_(I want you baby)_

_The lights go down,_

_(I need you baby)_

_The lights go down, and there's no one around._

 

_~@~_

 

Drift could feel the tears beginning to build up. He tried to fight them. Of course, the song just had to play on the anniversary of Wing's death. Fragging fate, always screwing with him. He let the tears fall, sobbing as he collapsed to the floor. He felt Rodimus come up to him, worried.

 

    "Drift? What happened?" Rodimus noticed the music. "I didn't know you liked organic music..." Drift shrieked with despair.

 

_~@~_

 

_I know, you're waiting so close to me,_

_But how will you ever see, as time rolls away,_

_Lonely, but tryin' to be so proud,_

_And just as I turn around, the lights go down._

 

_~@~_

 

  Rodimus stared at him with shock. He hadn't seen Drift like this for years. He decided to bring Ratchet and Megatron. They would know what to do.

 

When Megatron and Ratchet entered the room, they were shocked at the scene before them. Drift was sobbing, and Rodimus was desperately trying to figure out what the _frag_ was the problem.

 

“Drift?” Megatron asked, worried about his friend. Drift looked up, and then did something that shocked all of them. He sang. He sang the next words to the song.

 

_“I believe things are going wrong,_

_And the night goes on and on,_

_All your dreams have flown away,_

_And the sun won't shine today.”_

 

 Drift’s voice warbled. He was a damn good singer, but Rodimus felt that he would mention that later. “This was his favorite song.” He whispered quietly, weakly. Ratchet blinked, confused.

 “Whose?” Drift’s sapphire optics were clouded with absolute grief.

 “Wing’s.”

 

_~@~_

_The lights go down,_

_(I want you baby)_

_The lights go down,_

_(I need you baby)_

_The lights go down, and there's no one around._

_~@~_

 

That didn’t clear anything up, but it was obvious that he was someone that Drift had loved, and it was also obvious that it was someone he had lost. Drift refused to talk to anyone, and everyone decided to leave him alone.

TWO WEEKS LATER

 

:Drift?:

:Yeah, Ratchet?:

:You need to get down here. NOW.:

Drift blinked. That didn’t sound to good. He raced as fast as he could down to the med bay, worried sick. Was Rodimus injured? He swore, the speedstre never listened to his warnings! When he got to the med bay, it didn’t look like anyone was dying. In fact, the med bay was practically empty.

“Ratch-” And then servos covered his optics. Drift froze, shocked. No one had ever been able to sneak up on him, save for Wing. He really needed to train more…

“Guess who, _Drift_.” A velvet voice purred. Now Drift was in threat of crashing. He recognized that voice, and that EM field.

“Impossible,” He whispered. The servos over his optics lifted, and he whipped around. And then he saw him. Those sparkling amber optics, those wing panels, that kind, patient, and gentle smile.

“WING!” And Drift enveloped him in a hug.

 

 

 

 

 

      


	2. Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Wing had just as an evil past as Drift did?

When Drift had made positively sure that Wing was really there, in the present, and not just a dream that he was happening, he cried, and cried, and cried. He didn’t notice that Swindle was recording him as he cried and held Wing as his life depended on it.

 

   When he left the med bay after Ratchet kicked them out, he couldn't wait to introduce Wing to all of his friends. They would love his kind gentle, manner, and many had been wanting to meet the mech that had changed the Decepticon. After all, when Drift had seen Wing die, he had returned to the Decepticons with every intent to slaughter them all. However, he realized that Wing would probably not like that, and he decided that he would instead teach the Decepticons how to get morals and how to feel emotions such as love and compassion. After (quite) a while, they did end up changing.

Many people say that the reason the war ended was because of Drift.

 

   Wing watched with amusement as Drift talked 100 miles per hour, explaining everything that had happened. Then he abruptly stopped, seeming to realize something.

   “Your sword…” He whispered. “I-I- take it back, I don’t deserve it. I left your side. _Walk Two Paths_ is still yours.” Wing smiled.

   “No. It has chosen you, Drift. I will not take it. Dai Atlas is already en-route to bring me another.” Drift blinked.

   “Really?”

   “Yes.”

   “Oh. Well, in that case-” And Drift launched back into another 100 mile per hour conversation.

 

   Drift had many people who loathed him. Mechs such as Overlord. Mechs such as Tarn. Mechs such as Starscream. Mechs such as Swindle. They had wanted to see the Decepticons remain ruthless and cruel, and assert complete domination over Cybertron. But Drift had prevented that, making sure that there was peace instead of the continued war. Overlord, Tarn, Swindle, and Starscream were furious about it. They were trying to find something that would make Drift seem weak and foolish, and Swindle had the perfect thing. What better way to embarrass someone then show everyone a video of them at their weakest moment?

 

Drift walked into the rec room and instantly knew something was up. Swindle was looking at him with a very worrying look in his visor, and Drift went immediately to high alert. Swindle was looking at him amused, so he probably just poisoned Drift’s energon. And then Overlord smirked, and stood up.

   “I believe that it is time we show you all something,” he announced to the whole rec room. Drift got a sick feeling to his stomach, and his EM field showed his worry and discomfort. Wing’s own EM field showered him with affection and comfort. Overlord was grinning at Drift, who was getting more and more alarmed.

   “Many of us believe that Drift was trained by a great warrior and that he was trained to keep his emotions in check. It is a rare...treat to see Drift lose control of his emotions, no?” The room murmured with agreement, and Drift instantly knew why Swindle and Overlord were smirking.  They were right, he almost never showed his emotions freely, and only his closest friends got the privilege to see them. “But now, now, I offer you all a chance to see Drift at his most emotional state. I shall show you him get all sad over his little teacher coming back from the dead. Like he can’t deal with the loss. Like he isn’t strong.”  Drift watched, frozen with horror, as Swindle played the recording of Drift crying with happiness at Wing’s return. A few chuckles could be heard, and then the room erupted with all-out laughter.

   Wing was furious. How dare anyone slander his student, his friend, like that! How DARE he! Wing barely managed to contain his anger, focussing on Drift.

   “Drift, are you okay? Come here, it’s all right.” He pulled Drift in, but that just made all of the laughter even louder. And then Wing lost it.

Drift didn’t even know that Wing had fangs. Drift also thought that Wing didn’t get angry and that if he did, he would vent privately. He was proven wrong. Turned out, Wing could be quite violent if someone dared to hurt his friends or family. Everyone could hear the growl that tore loose from Wing’s vocalizer. Overlord looked amused.     

“What are you going to do, little jet?” Overlord mocked with one optic ridge raised. “I highly doubt that you are an actual knight-” He never got to finish his sentence, due to the fact that Wing had rammed his wrist into Overlords vocalizer, effectively shutting him up.

   Overlord choked, clutching at his vocalizer. He glared at Wing.

“You just made the worst mistake in your life,” he spat out. Wing didn’t look fazed.

“I think you have it the other way around.” He said, seemingly calm, but Drift could tell he was seething in rage. Still. Overlord was a Phase Sixer. Not someone you really wanted to get into a fight with.

“Wing, I really don’t think this is a good idea. Overlord is a Phase Sixer. He is one of the most dangerous and lethal bots out there. It’s okay. Just let it go.” Overlord snarled.

“I am willing to spare you life little jet, if you back away now.” Wing’s response was to ram one of his blades into Overlord’s abdomen. Overlord roared with pain and fury and attacked. Wing easily dodged the attacks, and it seemed like he was just playing with Overlord. And then Drift noticed something. Wing seemed to be changing. His amber optics seemed to be turning purple, and his white plating was rapidly darkening to ink black. His red highlights were turning yellow and purple. Wing seemed to notice as well. He slammed Overlord down to the floor and pinned him by placing a pede at the mech’s throat. Wing looked down and smirked.

“My, my,” he purred, looking down at Overlord. “Would you look at that. I’ve become Phantom again.” Overlord just stared at him.

“What?!” he choked out. Wing gave a sly smile.

“I guess is time for some recollection…” He mused.”Before I became a Knight, I was quite… what’s the word… oh!” Wing pondered, then brightened. “Homicidal. That’s the word I was looking for. So, before I was a Knight, I was a tad bit homicidal. I was often hired to get rid of politicians, or anyone else that someone wanted dead. Before I became a Knight, I was an assassin. My name was Phantom.” Rewind made a strangled noise.

“Please tell me you aren’t Phantom, the most dangerous and deadly bot in all existence, next to Deadlock.  _PLEASE_ tell me you aren’t _the_ Phantom.” he whimpered. Every mech, including Overlord and Drift, went pale with fear. They had all heard of Phantom. Some had even seen his “work”. None of them were eager to meet him. You didn’t get the title of ‘most dangerous mech in existence’ for nothing. Wing gave a beautiful smile.

“That's me,” he said cheerfully. And then he seemed to get a tad bit colder. “And I don’t like it when idiots like you,” he growled, looking down at Overlord, “Mess with the ones under my care and protection.” Phantom took out a knife and it took the place of his pede at Overlord’s throat. Overlord made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

“Wing? I-I-I mean Phantom?” Drift quietly said. Phantom looked at his liebe. He gave a soothing and calm smile, as if he didn’t have a knife to someone’s throat and was about to slit it.

“Yes?”

“I-uhm- could we talk? Please?” Phantom looked at the mech and sighed.

“Of course.” He began to leave, but not before he happily slammed a pede into Overlord’s face.

 

When Drift and Phantom were in privacy, Drift decided to breach the sensitive topic as to what the actual frag was going on.

“So when exactly were you planning on telling me that you were an assassin? And the most deadly and infamous one at that?” Phantom looked uncomfortable.

“I-I-I didn’t want you to know. I thought you would hate me. I worked really hard to be who I was when you met me. I-” Phantom was changing. He was starting to get lighter. His ink black plating reverted back to the white that Drift was used to. His optics reverted to his original warm amber, and his highlights returned to their red color. Drift blinked in absolute confusion.

“Are you Wing now?” Wing grimaced and nodded.

“Phantom is like your version of Deadlock. I try to keep him under control, but when I get angry or protective, he sort of takes over.” Wing looked down, guilt in his optics and field. “I’m sorry.”

“Wing, it’s fine.” Drift gently raised Wing’s helm. Wing had started to tear up. “I know how you feel.” Drift enveloped Wing in a hug. And that was how Dai Atlas found them. Hugging on the floor.

   “Ahem.” Drift shot off of the floor, yanking Wing up with him. Drift blushed.

   “S-S-Sorry sir.” He stuttered out. Dai Atlas raised an optic ridge.

   “Mmm. Wing, we are ready for you.” Wing nodded.

   “Alright.” Dai Atlas left, and with Wing in tow. Wing looked back.

   “I am sorry Drift.” Drift could only smile in response.

 

   Wing knew what he had to do in order to get a new sword. With the swords surrounding him, he meditated. And then he felt that familiar connection occur, and learned the name of his new sword: _Two Opposing Forces_. Wing snorted. That was ironic. Even more so, the blade’s gem was amber, but would change to purple depending on how the sun hit it, or how it’s wielder was feeling. In Wing’s own humble opinion, Primus had a horrible sense of humor. And, as he ‘bonded’ with the blade, he found out that it was more than content to tease the living hell out of him about his feelings towards Drift.

  


   Wing left his meditation to go find Drift. He found him pacing just outside of Wing’s quarters.

“Drift?”

“Oh! You’re out! What’s your sword’s name?”

“ _Two Opposing Forces_.” Drift blinked.

“Wow. That’s ironic.” Wing sighed.

“I know. And the gem is amber, but will turn purple when sunlight hits in a certain way or depending on my mood.” Drift laughed.

“Ha! Primus just has the best sense of humor.”

“Shut up, Drift.” Both were content to leave Phantom as a relic of the past. Unfortunately, something happened that made both Phantom and Deadlock make an appearance.


	3. The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overlord and Co. devise a plan to get rid of Drift

Overlord was furious. He hated that jet, hated Drift. But he was powerless. If Wing was really who he said he was, then there was no way in the pits that he would be able to touch him. And he owed his life to Drift, because he and everyone else knew what would have happened if Drift hadn’t intervened.

But that got him thinking. Drift was so careful about his emotions because of someone called Deadlock. Deadlock scared him. So, what if he brought Deadlock to him? Overlord knew that Deadlock was a Decepticon, who was second only to Megatron when it came to fighting. So… Overlord smirked to himself. Deadlock. Oh yes. (Overlord has no idea that Drift and Deadlock are the same person. Most don’t. Only Rodimus, Megatron, Ratchet, and Wing know.) He opened his comm. And hailed Starscream, Tarn, and Swindle. He heard footsteps outside his hab, and started, and thought he added someone else to the comm., but then Starscream replied.

 

_//Yes?//_

_//I have an idea.//_

_//Oh? About how to kill Drift?//_

_//Yes.//_

_//Well, I’m all ears.//_

_//Deadlock.//_

_//WHAT?!//_ Tarn decided to join in the conversation. _/_ _/He disappeared_ _vorns_ _ago! It’ll be_ _impossible_ _to find him!//_

_//Drift is scared of him. If we somehow broadcast that Drift is here, Deadlock might come.//_

_//Umm, not to sound to discouraging or anything, but Deadlock was infamous for literally killing people who just annoyed him.//_ Swindle chipped in.

_//So we don’t annoy him.//_

_//Easier said than done.//_ Starscream sighed over the comm. _//I worked with him. He is not someone I would like to get mad, and Overlord?//_

_//Yeah?//_

_//He could easily take you. So I hope you thoroughly think about just how to sucker up to him. And what the hell are we gonna do about Phantom?//_

_//That is a very good question.//_

_//Well,you could, for one, try_ _not_ _comming him.//_ A velvet voice said.

 _//OVERLORD!!! WHAT THE FRAG IS HE DOING HERE?!//_ Starscream yelled.

_//I DON’T REMEMBER PUTTING HIM ON THE- oh I know what happened.//_

_//You are such a DUMBASS sometimes, Overlord.//_

_//Arghhhhh, this sucks.//_

_//So you want to meet Deadlock hmm? Perhaps I should tell Drift. You are right though, Starscream. He could take on Overlord and win easily. And as for Phantom…_ _Well…_ _heh. I think I’ll find this_ _infamous_ _Deadlock, and become his friend.//_

_//SHIT.//_

_//SHIT.//_

_//SHIT.//_

_//IDIOTS!//_ Starscream shrieked.

 

_Meanwhile, in Wing’s hab suite_

 

Wing, once more, felt Phantom rising and raging, trying to break free. And Wing, once again, didn’t bother to stop him. Time to have a little _chat_ with Drift.

  
  
  
  


_Drift’s hab suite_

 

Drift heard a knock on his door. He went to open it, and found himself face to face with Phantom. Drift sighed. 

“Alright, who got you mad _this_ time?” Phantom raised an optic ridge.

“No one. Not really. We need to talk. And we need to talk _now_.” Drift blinked. 

“Okay. About what?”

“Not what, Drift. _Who_.”

“Okay, about who?”

“Deadlock.” Drift stiffened.

“What about him?” Phantom gave a smirk that showed his fangs.

“Swindle, Starscream, Tarn, and Overlord want to meet him. They want him to kill you.”

“Umm Phantom…”

“Drift, I know you and Deadlock are the same person. I think it’s about time that the others know too.”

“He’s a killer Decepticon who will kill all autobots. That’s a horrible idea.”

“Drift. Am I killing you?”

“No but-”

“Wing and I are different people, but we still have the same… interests- shut _up_ _Two Opposing Forces_!” Phantom interrupted himself. Drift sighed.

“Phantom, I can’t control Deadlock.”

  
“I know. Don’t try too. He watches out of your eyes, and knows not to kill the Autobots and the others on base. Now, Overlord, Tarn, Swindle, and Starscream…. Well, we’ll have to gamble that.” Phantom said while shrugging. “All I’m saying is, let your emotions go. Don’t keep them so tied up.” Drift looked at him, and for a split second, his optics flickered to a ruby red.

“Alright. If you insist.” Phantom smirked.

“I do. And I also think that it’s time for lunch. Shall we go to the rec-room?”

“Yes, but revert to Wing, Phantom. You’re going to give someone a spark attack.” Phantom pouted, but Drift just raised an optic ridge. Phantom huffed.

“Oh, alright.”

 

Drift honestly did not think that Tarn had a death wish. He was smart, he knew how to pick his battles. So Drift had no idea why he purposely hit him in the back of his helm when he walked past Drift. He did know that it hurt. It ticked him off massively, but as he told himself, not something he needed Deadlock to take care of. Not something he needed Phantom to take care off either. But as he thought about this, an idea came to mind. And as he thought it over, ad as he planned it, a tiny bit of Deadlock came to surface when he smirked, with his gleaming fangs as evidence. He  was about to have a _lot_ of fun.

 

When Drift approached Megatron with his strange request, the ex warlord didn’t even bat an optic. He just shrugged and said,

“Alright.” No questions, no concerns. Just an okay. This was going _great_.

 

 _//Guys! You’ll never believe what I just found!//_ Overlord happily shouted over the comms.

 _//Do tell. And did you check to make sure that Wing or Phantom or whatever the hell he is isn’t on here?//_ Came Starscream’s dry reply.

_//Frag you Starscream. No. I just found out that Megatron had trusted Deadlock so much, that he asked for the for Deadlock’s personal comm.! I found it! We can contact Deadlock! //_

_//Where did you find this out?//_

_//In the Old archives.//_

_//Hmmm. Should we try it?//_

_//I think so.//_ Tarn spoke up.

 _//Same here.//_ Swindle agreed.

_//Alright! Let’s do this! Heh heh heh. Mark my words, Drift. Your days are numbered.//_


	4. Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, that was to long since that last post... sorry

When the call came, Drift was sparing with Wing. At first, he didn’t notice the beeping of his comm., but then he heard it after he realized his udio receptors weren’t ringing. He held up a servo to Wing. Then he answered.

_ //Yes, My Lord?//  _ He had let Deadlock take over, and Deadlock’s voice was smooth, velvet, and sent shivers down Wing’s spine.

_ //This is Overlord. I bring you news about Megatron.// _

_ //What about him? Is he alright?// _

_ //He-he is an Autobot.//  _ Deadlock snarled. 

_ //WHAT?! How dare you lie to me like that! I will-// _

_ //He was brainwashed! All of the Decepticons were! By an Autobot named Drift.//  _ A growl.

_ //Oh? You are telling me this for a reason. You don’t like Drift, but you can’t touch him. So you comm. ME to do your dirty work. I will not be used, you disgusting waste of metal.//  _ Overlord winced.

_ //No one is using you, Deadlock. We need you, because we aren’t strong enough to take him down by ourselves.// _

_ //Flattery will get you NOWHERE!//  _ Deadlock roared./  _ /And you say that there are more of you? You, Starscream, Swindle, and Tarn? And you are telling me that you can’t catch and destroy a SINGLE Autobot?!// _

_ //How did you know about the others-// _

_ //I am no idiot. I hear things. I see them. And I check them. Also, your firewalls need to be updated.// _

_ //You HACKED me?!// _

_ //Yes.// _

_ //Please, Deadlock. We need you. Help us. Avenge Megatron.// _ Deadlock went silent. After a bit, he responded.

_ //Fine. Give me the location of the base you are at. Drift is staying with you, yes?// _

_ //Yes.// _

_ //I will be there soon. And if I find you are deceiving me...You end will be painful.// _

_ //Of-of course.// _ Deadlock hung up. Then he looked at Wing. 

“I must say,” He said. “I do rather like being out after such a long time. May I thank Phantom?” Wing sighed.

“I suppose so.” Wing could already feel Phantom desperately trying to get to the surface. He didn’t think it was a good idea to let both Phantom and Deadlock run astray, but… Maybe they should meet each other. Phantom emerged, and a predatory grin was on his lips. He circled Deadlock, eyeing him from all points.

“So  _ you’re  _ Deadlock.” Deadlock let a grin of his own slip on to his face.

“Yes. And you’re Phantom. I never really thought I would meet you. You disappeared.” Phantom’s grin got bigger.

“Well, yes. Wing came along. He and I are different, but we both care deeply for Drift. And now, you.” Deadlock grinned.

“Shall we spar?” Twin sets of fangs gleamed as smirks bloomed on both faces.

“Yes.” 

  
  
  
  


Deadlock made his appearance two weeks later. Drift and Wing had walked into the rec-room, where everyone had gathered for the Monday Movie Night. Overlord walked in, and then he purposely dropped his energon on Wing’s head. 

 

Drift tried to control his anger, but then just gave up. Deadlock was surging to the surface, and Drift just let him come up. Drift’s pristine white armor darkened to gary. His sapphire optics switched to ruby red. His fangs came out, and his talons elongated.

 

Deadlock, fully emerged, slammed Overlord into the wall.

“I am so SICK of you,” He snarled. “You really thought you could use me?!”

“Holy SHIT! Is that  _ Deadlock _ ?!” Deadlock heard Swerve mutter in the crowd. “I mean, first Phantom, and now Deadlock?! What did we do to piss off Primus?!”

“Eh. Nothing, really.” Phantom said.

“Oh Primus help me…”

“Heh. You really think Deadlock and I will hurt you? We would give our lives for the others. Besides, I know that Wing and I are rapidly turning into the same person. We’re merging. You are going to have to get used to me. I’m probably going to be making a lot more appearances. Heck, I might be permanent. The same thing is happening to Deadlock and-”

“Phantom, don’t you  _ dare _ .” Deadlock said, his velvet voice full of anger.

“Okay, okay. I won’t.” Then, the two of them turned to Overlord.

“You dare to try and use me? What exactly was your plan after I had “dealt” with Drift?” Deadlock growled.

“Um-ah-well-” Deadlock’s red optics flashed with anger.

“That’s what I thought. I am not a tool for you to use, Overlord. And if you had ever thought to use your processor for three seconds, you would have realized that I disappeared around the same time that Drift appeared. You should have realized that Drift and I are the. Same.  _ Person. _ ” 

“WHAT?!” practically everyone screamed. Deadlock laughed, and Phantom smirked.

“You really couldn’t tell? It was I that trained Deadlock, and Wing who reformed him into Drift.”

“Drift was trained by Phantom?!” Overlord shrieked.

“No. Deadlock was. It’s why Drift would never be able to defeat you, but Deadlock could. Wing trained Drift in combat as well, but he was never as good as me. But now, they’re practically the same person, and all thanks to you!” Phantom smiled at Overlord, but it was a cold and cruel smile.

“Oh, go me,” Overlord grumbled.

“Oh, look. Bravado. Trying to save face, Overlord? Hm. I just noticed. Where are your other… accomplices?” Deadlock asked. Overlord winced.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He hissed. Phantom raised an optic ridge.

“I cannot believe that you are actually protecting them.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Phantom snorted.

“Mmhm. You do know that we already know who they are?”

“What- how do you- oh, the comm. call. Dammit.”


End file.
